1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing system, such as a semiconductor film forming system, a metal film forming system, an etching system, or a plating system; and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Background Art
When a semiconductor device is manufactured using a semiconductor manufacturing system, there has been a case wherein a plural number of contacting pins are contacted to a plural number of contacting regions of a single-crystal substrate supported with a supporting table (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-295849).